Afterwards
by ClearEyes
Summary: "He fell into the lake mommy, the ice broke and I was going to fall, but he saved me and- and- and he fell instead!" I finished my fast explanation and started pulling her towards the lake. I needed to get help, I needed to try and save my brother. I couldn't give up on him. I'm back with this new Fic regarding Jack Frost's little sister from Rise of the guardians. Enjoy! R&R.
1. Afterwards

Afterwards

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm back, this time with a FanFic about The Rise of the Guardians starring Jack Frost. I fell in love with that movie and I thought that not writing something was wrong, so here I am. I wrote something in her little sister's POV after Jack fell through the ice. I hope you enjoy reading it as well as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R!**

* * *

"Mommy" I yelled at her reaching for the house as fast as I could. "Mommy, mommy, hurry!" she opened the door looking alarmed. I don't blame her, she should be, and she should also be calling for help. I hoped daddy was home, because he would be the only one to save Jack from the lake. If I didn't hurry, he was going to die.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked embracing me. "Where's your brother?"

"He fell into the lake mommy, the ice broke and I was going to fall, but he saved me and- and- and he fell instead!" I finished my fast explanation and started pulling her towards the lake. She took a minute to understand what I had said; it came to her as a shock because I bet that she never expected something like that to happen. After all, daddy had told us the lake was frozen enough to skate.

"When did that happened?" my mom asked worriedly with a frown on her face. She was worried and I was too.

"A few minutes ago, I just unbuckled my skates and ran over here," I explained and my mother looked down to the ground, a few tears running through her cheeks. "Mom, we can still save him, let's get help!" I told her. She just lowered raised her head and look at me in the eye, hers full of sorrow for her son. "No…"

"Sweetheart, it's too late, no one can help Jack now," she whispered and tried to hug me, but I pulled away. I should have had such face full of horror because she looked at me with begging eyes.

"No… No! We can still save him, we must save him! He's my brother," I begged, but my mother just shook her head.

"What's going on?" said a voice behind me and I turned around to see my dad with some wood on his arms to light up the fireplace that night. I ran to him and grabbed him strongly, and he was surprise by my outburst.

"Daddy, you've got to help Jack!" I yelled, and when he didn't seem to understand me I tried to explain the best I could. "He felt in the lake when he was teaching me how to skate, we need to save him!" When he understood he looked at my mom, who had tears in her eyes and he looked down at me, but before he could say something I cut him off. "You can't abandon him, he's waiting for us," I whimpered.

My dad looked at me and I could see in his eyes the same sorrow that was in my mom's. The wood fell from his arms and he kneeled in front of me to see him in the eye. "Honey, it's too late. The water is too cold, and it's been too much time. Jack couldn't have survived," he explained but I shook my head.

"How can you know it? Let's get him out of the water first!" I replied but he shook his head.

"Nobody is going to dive into the cold water to get him out," my dad told me sadly. I shook my head and tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't going to give up on him, not yet. He tried to hug me, just like my mother had done, but I didn't let him and I ran towards the lake once again. I had to try something to help my brother.

I arrived at the lake and everything was the same: The stick was right where it fell when Jack let go, the hole was too in the same spot, and my skates were in the shore where I threw them to run faster. I was going to step into the ice, try to get to the hole and save Jack, when I felt the strong grip of my father's arms around me. He held me in place, I fought and tried to break free but he would not let go.

I finally calmed down after some time, but I didn't move from my spot. My dad released me and tried to get me to talk, to go back home, warm up, get some sleep, but I just didn't feel like it. I let my brother died, I couldn't help him; he died because of me in the first place. I was such a bad sister, it was my entire fault. I felt like crying but my eyes were dried, I wanted to leave but I couldn't find the strength. We still had some hours of day light, so my parents agreed to leave me there. A friend of the family who had witnessed all stood there just in case, but gave me space I needed so much.

I went to pick up my skates from the shore, he wanted to follow but when he realized I wouldn't do anything crazy he stood on his spot. I picked up the skates, they had snow in them. Jack gave them to me as a present, but now I didn't want to use them anymore. They were also at fault for Jack's death. In one swift motion, I raised one skate in my hand and crushed it in the ice. It broke, first in what looked like spider webs and then in finally separated in different pieces. The staff somehow didn't fell to the water.

I hoped I could see Jack, but the water looked black. The parts that didn't look black reflected the light, so they acted like a mirror and I could not see the bottom. I sighed and fell to my knees. I felt too weak to stand but at the same time I wanted to leave. The next I remember is a blur of events, in which I was too traumatized to realize what was going on around me.

For days, even weeks, I didn't speak. I barely slept and hardly eat. My parents were worried about me, but they were also grieving so they didn't tell me much. When spring came and heated everything my dad asked some of our friends if they could swim in the lake and look for Jack's body. They never found it and what happened remained a mystery.

In time my parents moved on and even myself. We made a little memorial the next year in the lake; we put a lot of candles and flowers. The friend of the family that watched over me that time used to be my brother's best friend. They used to pull prank on us every time they could and I always admired that he agreed to help me when he also had to deal with the loss of his friend. Years later we got married and we had two children, both boys.

My husband passed away before I did, but it wasn't long before I followed suit. We had a good life, we got to meet our grandchildren and they got to hear about their brave uncle Jack, who saved his little sister from falling and drowning in the lake but died afterwards from the same fate he saved his sister. They were amazed. In time, and I don't really know how it happened, the story deformed itself and it became the legend of Jack Frost. He brought winter, snow, blizzards to the Earth.

When I passed away the first person I saw was my husband, and I was so glad to have met with him again after being separated. Now we would be together all the time. I also hoped I could see Jack, but I found out he never got into heaven. I immediately got worried because he deserved to be there and if he wasn't there, there were only two other possible places for him to be and neither were pretty. I feared for him.

Many centuries later of living in paradise, when my own children and their children had also passed away and were with us, someone told me quite an interesting story from Earth. It was about Jack Frost, guardian of Fun and protector of the children of the world. He came to be by saving his sister from her dead in a frozen pond, and the Man in the Moon granted him the powers of winter and made him a guardian when the need arose.

I was really surprised. I didn't know if I should believe it or not, but I sure wanted to because if that Jack Frost was my brother then he was living a good life and that made me happy. I found the Man in the Moon sometime later and I asked him about it, and he told me that indeed my brother had become Jack Frost. He chose him to be a guardian because he saved me, but he was surprised when Jack didn't remember anything from before being a guardian. He eventually found out and remembered me and our parents, and I sighed in relief when he finished his tale.

Apparently, my brother was living a good life. He had a purpose and a job and friends. He had found a new family and he wasn't alone. Besides, he remained the same guy who played pranks on us when we were kids and he never stopped having fun. I was glad for him, he had found something more to do. The only thing left for me to do is wait and see if I'll ever come across my brother again to thank him for what he did. Occasionally, I still get visits from the Man in the Moon and he fills me up on how Jack's doing.


	2. Reunion

Reunion

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I decided to write a second and last chapter to this story. This time it tells about Jack Frost meeting with his sister after so ling of being apart. I hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

I was sitting as always next to a beautiful lake that looked just like the one in which Jack drowned. When I found it for the first time in heaven I couldn't believe it. I sat there and hoped I would see my brother float to the surface and throw me water like he used to do in summer, when he would claim we needed to refresh. It became a tradition for me to just sit there and watch the water and its reflection. It is also there that I met the Man in the Moon and where he told me about Jack.

The Man in the Moon told me that this lake worked like a mirror and his other side was on Earth, and I discovered I was able to see my brother even if it was just an image. I was happy to see him again. His eyes and hair were different, and his clothes too, but the sparkle and vive he had was still the same. I always was too coward to try and swim in the lake, because I heard rumors that many souls that fell inside could never get out.

But one night everything changed. The Man in the Moon saw me in my favorite spot and he neared me. He told me that it was in a night like that in which he turned Jack into a guardian, and also he told me that if I wanted he could arrange a small meeting with my brother.

"How?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.

"Because it is in a night like this in which I can travel to Earth without too many complications. I could open a door, which would use my reflection to send you there, but you can't step out of the circle the moon creates in the water, the consequences may be severe;" he told me and I agreed. I would give anything to see my brother again even for a little moment.

The day came and I had told my own family I would take a little trip. I decided I would take the form of my child self so that he could recognize me easier. After all, it had been more than three hundred years and who knows what I looked like. When night fell I met with the Man in the Moon. As always, he showed up with his silver cloak and as always it covered his face. The only thing I could see clearly of his face was a very white beard.

I never figured out the connection between the moon and him. He looked like he could be the moon itself, but he couldn't be the moon because he took leaves of absence quite often while the moon always appeared in the sky. It was something I would dig into later on, because in that moment I was getting mentally ready to meet my older brother for the first time in more than three centuries.

The Man in the Moon placed himself in the reflection of the moon on the lake, touched it with a long white staff he always carried around and then it opened. A tube of moonlight shot upwards and downwards: to the moon herself and to the Earth, where I could already see a pretty startled Jack Frost. I giggled and nervously stepped into the moonlight. Immediately I felt a tug downwards and the lake of Heaven, as well as the Man in the Moon, disappeared from sight.

When I landed in front of Jack Frost he was so surprised that he jumped backwards and slipped in the eyes. He ended up on his butt and I couldn't help but laugh at that. I was feeling so happy at that moment and the excitement mixed with his clumsiness just had that effect on me. "You haven't changed at all," I could say in between laghter.

"What are you? Some of Pitch's plot against me, or is it some pranked Bunnymund is playing on me?" He said skeptically while looking around everywhere, while holding a staff of his own in defensive position. I recognized the staff: it was the one which he used to save me. I gasped at the realization and realized how much I had missed him.

He looked at me, still not believing that I was his sister. I just pointed the staff and tried to say something that could work as a proof that I wasn't lying. "That staff… you used it to save me when the ice cracked. And then, when I was safe, you fell," I told him. His eyes widened and he took another step backwards. "Please, what else must I tell you to make you believe me? You are Jack Frost, but also my big brother," he still didn't seem to believe me and I rolled my eyes. "Listen, we don't have much time, the Man in the Moon is waiting," I told him and at the mention of that name he lowered his staff. He wasn't defensive anymore, but cautious.

"Is… is that really you?" He asked me, taking one small step forward. Well, that was something.

"Yes, it's me! Your little sister, the one you saved!" I told him. He completely lowered his staff and neared me. His eyes now filled with worry and sorrow.

"Why… why are you here? Why are you so young? You… haven't aged," he said, most to himself that to me, and I understood that he thought I had died young. I couldn't help but laugh and he looked at me with concern and confusion.

"Oh, my big brother is worried about me," I mocked, the same way he used to mock me. He seemed to notice this and smiled a bit. "Of course I aged silly, I grew up, got married, had two children, saw them marry, met my grandchildren and then died peacefully in my sleep when I had almost a hundred years old," I filled him in and he sighed in relief, I guess.

"But then why do you look so young?" He asked me again, now in a more carefree manner.

"Oh, if you don't want to I can age," I told him and changed myself to look like my middle age self. I decided I would stick to the appearance I had when I got married, which wasn't too old, but neither too young. He stared at me in awe and then looked at himself, a teenager whose little sister was older than him. "Awkward, isn't it?" I asked him as if reading his mind. He just nodded and I changed back.

"You know? You looked exactly like mom," he told me and couldn't help but feel sorry that he never saw her again either.

"Yeah, everyone used to tell me that," I laughed nervously. Then, an awkward silence fell upon us and I hate awkward silences. "I heard that you became the guardian of fun, is it true?" I asked him to start a conversation. He looked up at me and nodded, but didn't speak. "Hey, is something bothering you? I thought…" I sighed. I was going to tell him my thoughts, which I always did, but I was afraid it might have the effect I didn't want. "I thought you'd react differently," I said in a whisper.

He jerked his head up. "What? Do you think I'm like this because… of you? No, no, no. I'm really glad to see you; I'm happy you got a life and moved on. It's great to see you, after all this years. I've really missed you," he told me and I let out the breath I was holding. "It's just that… I started to think about when I was human. I only recently became a guardian, and before that I was always alone. I brought winter, snow, games and fun, but no one really believed in me. I always wondered what my purpose was, and I couldn't remember my life before. I couldn't remember you."

I looked at him in the eyes and saw a great sadness that wasn't there before. Sadness created over the years by loneliness. The type of sadness a child has when the other kids won't let him play. I tried to reach out for him, but I remembered the warning and stepped back. Jack noticed me hesitating. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly worried.

"I can't leave the moonlight" I told him, hoping he would understand. At first he seemed puzzled, but then he noticed the moonlight surrounding me and he noticed. "The Man in the Moon warned me before, I can't leave this circle," I started to explain but Jack cut me off.

"But he didn't say I couldn't walk in, did he?" He asked and took a shy step into the light. When nothing happened, he leaned forward and hugged me tightly, the way he never did in life because he was afraid what his friends might think. "I missed you" he whispered, and I could swear he was crying. My motherly instincts kicked over and I hugged him back softly while moving my hand up and down his back.

"I missed you too; and mom and dad," we broke apart and I saw that he was indeed crying. He wanted to say something, but I didn't let me. "I wanted to meet you tonight because I wanted to thank you. You saved my life and allowed me to have great moment I would have missed, although I would have wanted you to experience them too in your own ways; you know, have a family, have children of your own. I always thought I would see you when I passed away, but when I got there you weren't there and I got scared. Later someone told me about the story of Jack Frost, which was unbelievably similar to yours, so I asked the Man in the Moon and he told me that indeed Jack Frost is you, my big brother."

His expression was priceless, his eyes were open wide but he showed a big smile. I also saw some unshed tears in his eyes. After a moment of silence he laughed loudly. In his excitement he started floating, until I had to pull him down to stop him from leaving like a balloon. When he calmed down and he landed in front of me he was the Jack I remembered, ready to pull a prank on someone. "And so, who is this someone who told you so much about me?" he asked full of himself.

I chuckled and tried to remember. "If I'm not mistaken, I think it was an old man named James, or Jamie… I don't know, I've never been good with names, but it was something like that…"

"Jamie," he whispered cutting me off.

"What?" I asked, because I didn't know if I heard well the first time.

"His name should have been Jamie," he told me. "He was a friend of mine. I met him when he was a kid; he was the very first child to believe in me. We were really close and I always tried to be a brotherly figure to him. He… passed away not so long ago, but even in his oldest age, he never stopped believing and he never stopped seeing me," he replied with a sad smile and lowered his gaze to the ground. I could see he missed his friend, and I could also tell that he felt bad that he wasn't aging while someone who he really cared about did and died, knowing he never will. I put my hand on his shoulder, leaving the light ever so slightly with my fingers couldn't hurt much, could it?

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he's fine now. He is the one who told me about you and he is the cause I could meet you tonight, after all these years," I told him and he raised his head again. He hugged me once again and cried a bit on my shoulder and then he broke the hug. I felt a tug in my gut that told me it was time to go back. "Jack, I have to return," he lowered his gaze again, clearly not wanting to separate. "I'm really glad I got to see you, after all this time, you haven't changed. One tip: don't ever do it. Be yourself and trust in your choices, protect the children in the world and make sure they always have fun on snow days. I'm always going to be with you, right here," I pointed to his heart while the moonlight started to fade, taking me back to heaven.

He never stopped watching me, never took his eyes off of me while I left. "I love you!" he yelled at last. "I hope you're happy and that you have someone to be with you. I'm glad you had a family and I'm even gladder that I got to see you tonight. I'll never forget you, so you can't forget me! Tell Jamie I said 'hi'" He told me all of this while I faded, but I heard every part of it. Too bad I couldn't answer him, but he knew that everything I told him was true.

"I love you too," I whispered to him, hoping that somehow he would hear it. Finally I arrived back in paradise and saw the Man in the Moon right where I had left him. He was in a hunched position and he walked slowly to the shore and he sat there, panting slowly. I followed and sat next to him. "I'm sorry if I took too long and thank you for allowing me to see my brother again."

He chuckled lightly. "He needed that, you know? He always wondered, ever since he recovered his memories, what had been of the younger sister he saved and left behind. I'm glad I did it, even if now I feel like a very old man."

"But you are a very old man, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically and we both laughed. The rest of the night we just sat there and watched the lake. I could still see Jack's silhouette in the lake back on Earth, and after a while of being there on his own I saw a big bunny arrive and sat next to him. The next one was a lady with feathers and wings, who embraced him. I could feel something going on between those two, but it was something they didn't even know themselves. Lastly, a big man with a Russian hat followed by a tiny and fat guy arrived and sat down next to them; all of them staring at the lake.

I knew they were the guardians, but they were more than that; they were friends, they were family. I knew then too that my brother was never going to be alone again, he was in good hands. I could see they were talking, but I couldn't guess about what. I reflected upon my visit to him and I reached a conclusion: even if he didn't know it, even if he didn't feel like it, he had grown up. He was the same Jack I knew, but he was also more. He was better, brighter, braver and smarter.

He was Jack Frost.

* * *

**So, this is it. Thanks everyone for reading and for your support on this story. R&R pleasee! :D**


End file.
